gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Reputation
Bad Reputation is the seventeenth episode of Glee, ''which aired May 4, 2010. Olivia Newton-John guest starred in this episode as herself. Plot Open with the Glee kids watching stolen footage of Sue doing the Olivia Newton John's "Physical" routine. They put it on YouTube. Sue complains to Figgins about her video being posted online. She points out that a "Glist" is being posted around school that ranks the kids based on a "hotness quotient of sexual promiscuity." The copies were made on a school copier using the pass code "Glee Club." Cut to Rachel seeing that she is No. 9 on the Glist with a score of -5. Figgins says if the creator of the list isn't suspended before another is released he will hold the entire club responsible. Will asks the kids who created the list. Everyone thinks it was Puck, who denies the charge. Will hands out this week's assignment: rehabilitate songs that for various reasons have gotten a bad reputation. This leads to Will performing "Ice, Ice Baby." Sue finds that the video being posted online means the rest of the faculty is no longer scared of her. Even new teacher Brenda (Molly Shannon) makes a special point to laugh in Sue's face. Rachel asks Artie to have the A/V clue help give her a bad reputation. She wants to become "musically promiscuous." Realizing that they are so irrelevant they didn't even make the Glist, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina decide to cause a controversy. They include Brittany, who wants to move up from No. 4. Kurt's plan is to create a scandal in the library. Now realizing what it's like to be laughed at, Sue apologizes to her sister Jean for not doing more to protect her. Sue tells Emma she wants to help counsel her. In the process Sue tells her that Will has fooled around both with April and Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby. She tells Emma to embrace confrontation, starting with Will. Rachel asks Puck to help her perform "Run Joey Run." Puck suggests fooling around with him will help her reach No. 1 on the Glist, but Rachel resists. Sue sends Emma into the teacher's lounge to confront Will. In front of their co-workers she tells him she had been seeing a therapist to work through the OCD. She tells him she knows about the other women and calls him a slut. The five Glee kids from earlier sneak into the library and perform a loud rendition of "You Can't Touch This." They are deflated to hear the librari an say she loved it and wants them to perform the song at her church. Will grills the kids for possible Glist authors. People continue to accuse Puck and he continues to deny the charge. Quinn thinks it was Rachel. Kurt's group thinks the only way they get a badass reputation is to admit they posted the "Physical" video. Sue gets a call from Olivia Newton John. She tells Sue that she thinks she botched the original video and wants them to meet. Will is being accosted by faculty aware of his romantic transgressions. Kurt tells Sue about posting the video. Sue smiles and thanks him. Kurt looks online and sees that John recorded a "Physical" duet video with Sue. Will seems resigned to the fact the Glist author will never come forward. Rachel plays them a video of her performing "Run Joey Run" with Puck, Finn and Jesse. All three guys seem disgusted by the video as none were told of the other two's involvement. Finn tells Rachel she was only doing this to get higher on the Glist, indicating he understands her, just as she does him. They all realize she used them and storm out. Sue tells Jean she just needed an attitude change and the only person she needs to persuade is her. Cut to Sue showing her successful chart number to the faculty lounge. Sue is giving her cut of the profits to Jean's retirement home. Will brings Emma flowers. He apologizes and tells her he realizes that he's not the guy who was with those women. He wants her to look at him the way she used to but Emma says she can't. She thinks that their relationship will have to adjust if it's going to work. Afterwards Will confronts Quinn about being the author of the list. He said he realized it was her once he found out what it was like to lose his reputation. She says she never meant to hurt anyone, but can't deal with being invisible. Will tells Figgins no one came forward and convinces him that since the lists have stopped they should move on without suspensions. Jesse confronts Rachel about her lying to him. He can't get past her dishonesty and breaks up with her, saying she broke his heart first. The whole group ends with "Total Eclipse of the Heart," during which we see the pain of Rachel and Jesse's break-up. Featured Music *"[[Ice Ice Baby|'Ice Ice Baby']]" by Vanilla Ice. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. *"[[U Can't Touch This|'U Can't Touch This']]" by MC Hammer. Sung by Artie Abrams , Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany. *"[[Physical|'Physical']]" by Olivia Newton-John. Sung by Olivia Newton-John and Sue. (Main Song) *"[[Run Joey Run|'Run Joey Run']]" by David Geddes. Sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James, and Finn Hudson. *"[[Total Eclipse of the Heart|'Total Eclipse of the Heart']]" by Bonnie Taylor. Sung by Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Noah Puckerman, and Finn Hudson. (Main Song) Guest Stars *'Olivia Newton-John''' as herself *'Molly Shannon' as Brenda Castle *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Will Schuester Category:Artie Abrams Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Brittany Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Rachel Berry Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Jesse St. James Category:Finn Hudson Category:Glist Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Bad Reputation Category:Glee Episodes Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:Glist Category:Glist Category:Run Joey Run Category:Jesse St. James Category:images Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:U Can't Touch This Category:Physical Category:Run Joey Run Category:Total Eclipse Of The Heart Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 17 Category:Glist Category:Vanilla Ice Category:MC Hammer Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:David Geddes Category:Bonnie Taylor Category:Artie Abrams